<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Witch Queen by riversong_sam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925001">The Witch Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam'>riversong_sam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Witch Queen [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:16:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Author: @riversong-sam<br/>Word Count:<br/>Parings: dean x reader (eventually)<br/>Warnings: typical show warnings swearing, violence, etc<br/>A/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. Please Support My Blog. Inspired by the song The Witch's Daughter by Ashley Serena <br/>Become a Patron?<br/>Written for: @spnfluffbingo <br/>Square Filled: slow burn</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Witch Queen [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SPN Fluff Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Witch Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You'd always been a bit odd, even for a hunter. Rumors always swirled around you and your family. The father/daughter duo were a force to be reckoned with. Your mother died when you were about three, you didn't remember her much and your father had never been one to talk about her. Sometimes you'd dream of her, and a song she used to sing long ago. Though you only caught pieces of it during the dreams.<br/>   After the death of your father on a hunt you'd gone solo. The protection charms he taught you to make seemed to do their job well and you never questioned it. The cabin you called home had tons of books you used for research on hunts, and any you acquired on said hunts. <br/>It was a fall night when you met the winchesters. A vampire hunt on the edge of a small town where you saved them. After a celebratory drink after getting cleaned up, they invited you to hunt with them. You took them up on their offer and the three of you had been inseparable since.  Six months into hunting with them you took on a witch hunt, something you had never done before despite being a hunter. That’s when things started to go downhill.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>